Isobel Elladora Mary Noir: First Year
by anothercountrygir1
Summary: Everyone has their secrets and eventually they come out. Isobel had lived with her Godfather Remus Lupin for 10 years and was off to school. What truths will she discover? Who really is she? Join her as she meets up with Harry, Hermione, Ron and the other characters and journeys with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'Chaos was spinning around her as she ran through the dark woods after him. She knew she needed to keep up to him but also stay hidden in the shadows. If she wasn't careful she would end up in the hospital again and who wanted to spend their 11th birthday in the hospital. But more than just being in the hospital they would send her away again. As she crouched behind the bush looking at the big white moon the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt someone, something breathing on her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was him. It was her godfather, no in this moment he was not her godfather, he was a werewolf and he was ready to fight her. Opening her mouth to scream and nothing came out.'

She jolted up in her bed dripping with sweat, she had been dreaming, more like a nightmare but nevertheless it was not real. She must have screamed because in a moment a half dressed and rather disheveled looking Remus Lupin was beside her.

"Isobel, are you alright?" he asked as he approached her pulling on his slippers.

She nodded and pulled her hair to side, "Just another bad dream, I am sorry to have woken you."

"Let me guess, you were trying to protect me again and you were hurt and they sent you away again? Isobel, you have no need to worry anymore, this potion really is helping and I will not let them take you. That is why we are hiding. I know how scared you were to be placed in that Muggle Orphanage and treated as a mad girl. I will not let that happen if it takes all that I am, I made a promise to your parents and now, on the eve of your birthday I make a promise to you my dear Isobel Noir, I will never let harm come to you." He sat on the side of her bed and pulled the tiny child in close. He knew he could possibly never keep that promise but soon she would be with her own people, out of hiding and in a world of her own and that was what she needed.

Isobel laid back down and her godfather left the room. She knew he was right, he had been a father to her over the past 10 years and he never had meant for anything to happen. Her parents knew that there was potential danger when they named him Isobel's godfather. And when the inevitable happened and they were gone, Remus did not want to step up into this role but he did. They had been through a lot and were always on the move. Remus was unable to get the things needed for the potion to protect himself from the werewolf curse without theft. He tried not to, but sometimes there was no safe place to leave Isobel for the few days while the curse ran its dreadful course. But this only made their bond stronger. As Isobel looked out her window in a small town in Switzerland she sighed as she stared at the crescent moon and her heavy eyes closed.

As she slept dreams of the past 10 years came flooding back, it was like this every night before her birthday. Perhaps she was cursed by memories or maybe everyone experienced it but either way she knew they were dreams but they were dreams she had lived, she observed them, watching herself go through the motions. Seeing herself as a small child with curly dark hair sitting on Remus lap by a fire in a village in southern France, talking about her how her parents had met, her mother a daughter of The American Wizarding Confederation Ambassador who had been sent to work with the Ministry of Magic had ran into her father and his friends in Diagon Alley. She had fallen and was embarrassed and turned to walk away and her father had stopped her and invited her to join them for ice cream. It was the bud of a friendship, however Isobel's mother went back to her school Ilvermory and her father back to Hogwarts for his final year. However his focus was on this beautiful girl he had met in Diagon Alley. Daily they sent letters back and forth and when the school was over they spent a summer together and against her parents wishes married. The first Wizarding war broke out and they had been trying for a baby, finally Isobel was born on July 1, 1980.

'Isobel, wake up!' Opening one eye, the sun was barely up and yet she saw Remus there 3 letters, sitting up without speaking a word she took all three. One with with elegant blue cursive on silvery stationary, another with ruby red writing scrawled onto a brown envelope and the last with green penmanship addressed to

Ms Isobel Elladora Mary Noir,

Twerweg 283

Iseltwald, Switzerland

Her hands shook as she opened the first letter addressing her as Mademoiselle Noir from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the beautiful school of magic hidden in the hills of France. The next was from Ilvermony, the school her mother had studied and grew up in over in America. And the last, was from Hogwarts extending the invitation and notice of her acceptance. Shocked, Isobel looked into Remus' eyes.

"Most young witches do not have a choice to choose their destiny in this manner, but if you have the wisdom for you mother and the heart of your father I know you will choose the correct school. I will write them and let them all know you have a choice to make and will give them the answer in one week's time. Meet me downstairs when you're ready and we will eat some breakfast." He turned to the door.

"Oh, and happy birthday Isobel." With that he moved past the door.

Staring at the envelopes Isobel's mind was filled with possibilities. Beauxbatons was well known for its beauty not only of the grounds but the young witches and wizards that attend with grace and elegance, even though French was her second language, was it really the way she wanted to learn? Ilvermony, her mother's alma mater, but yet so far away and would she fit in a school far off in America? Than there was Hogwarts, the school both her father and Remus had attended, from the stories Remus told it was a smaller school, full of amazing professors and it sounded comfortable, like a home. Isobel had longed for a place to call her owns, Remus had down his best to provide for her. But he was a werewolf and many people were terrified of them and they did not really have a place to call their never stayed in one place for long, moving all over Europe and only staying as long as the lunar cycle. Hogwarts sounded like a school that she could call home, she placed the acceptance letter from Hogwarts into her journal and tossed the others into the fire. Quickly gathering her things and getting ready for the day she smiled knowing she was headed towards greatness.

"Hogwarts, I would be honoured to attend Hogwarts." Isobel spouted out as she ran down the stairs.

"Are you sure? I do not want to pressure you into this or make you feel like you need to. I want,"

"It is exactly want I want and I will be going, now are we going to work our way back to England or what?" Isobel interrupted, her mind was set and she scribbled a few words on the parchment and pinned it to the waiting owl

"Deliver this to Hogwarts please."

The owl was off through the window as she turned to Remus who wore the largest smiles she had seen in years.

"Well let's be off, just cuz it's my birthday does not mean I want to waste the day." Moving towards the door of the place they had called home for the last several months. Home was a generous name, it was an old farm house that had been abandoned and now all Isobel could think of was what her future held. She handed Remus his sack and slung hers over her shoulder, they didn't have much but Isobel had seen the world and Remus had taught her everything he could.

"Actually I was thinking we wouldn't travel by foot today." Remus could see the confusion on Isobel's face.

"Professor Dumbledore has set up a port key as he hoped you would choose Hogwarts, I received the letter last night, it is in the barn, an old shoe."

"I've never travelled by portkey before and how would he know where we are? Did you tell him? Did you make him accept me into Hogwarts? Because if that is the case I'm not going!"

"Actually," Remus interjected, "He met me in the village a few days ago, asking how you were and we wanted to give you the choice of schools and your name has been entered into Hogwarts for many years, now you were so eager to go, so what do you say are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

Isobel felt slightly ashamed for her outburst and nodded. As they entered the barn Remus explained how port keys work and how it would taken them to the outskirts of London. They stood around the old and very plain looking shoe, reached down and instantly everything was spinning from Isobel's insides out. It felt like her stomach was on the outside and her outsides were in her stomach. Isobel watched Remus let go of the shoe and figured she was to do the same. Unfortunately Remus landed a lot gentler than herself. She feld all the bones in her body scream in pain as she hit the soggy ground like a cannonball.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked as he dusted himself off.

"Let's just be off," Isobel responded slightly annoyed at the fact that she was now stranded in a field no where close to Diagon Alley.

"What are we going to do now?" She tried not to be angry but for some reason she was and she wanted him to know it.

"Isobel Elladora Mary Noir, you stop right now and look at me." Isobel turned around and glared at Remus.

"Do not use my full name," she could feel her blood boiling with anger, infact she was feeling rather warm.

"I will use your full name just as your parents would, I am your God Father and I need you to listen to me. I know we do not speak about your parents very often, I am not very good at talking about my friends knowing that they are gone. But right now I need you to listen to me. Your a lot like your mother and I have wondered for some time if you would have some of her abilities. You do, just as you mother did, you have the ability to change your appearance, Isobel you're a metamorphmagus." Isobel looked down at the puddle surrounding her feet, she saw her hair was no longer curly and black but rather red and straight. She exhaled and then it returned to normal.

"What is wrong with me," She asked Remus with tears filling her eyes,

"Nothing is wrong, you were upset and your emotions change your appearance, it's a rare ability but it makes sense that you would have it as your mother did. Years ago it was illegal to be a metamorphmagus, but now it is acceptable, think of it this way, remember how I told you about The Marauder's, how my three friends, Padfoot who was your father was a dog, Prongs, was a stag and Wormtail a rat. They were each an animagus, they were able to change their appearance but only into those specific animals. You on the other hand can change your appearance into whatever you desire."

"You mean if I want to look like you, I can? Isobel asked,

"Yes, but perhaps you try something smaller until you get the idea of it. Why not change your hair to blonde." Remus suggested.

"What am I supposed to do? Just think about it?" As she asked her reflection caught her eye, her hair had changed. She closed her eyes and thought about blue hair like the sky back in Switzerland and when she peaked her hair was the perfect blue.

"I see you have the hang of this" Remus said as he started to walk towards the field. Isobel had an idea, if she could change her appearance perhaps she could help Remus through the full moons just like her dad and the other had.

"Hurry up or we will be late." An eager Remus called over his shoulder. As he turned he couldn't see Isobel, instead there was a small black dog bounding towards him.

"Well my dear, if I didn't know better I'd say you were a perfect mix of both your parents." Isobel changed back and walked beside her godfather.

"Were they good people?" she asked. Isobel had always been curious but was scared that she wouldn't like the answers or that Remus would be upset.

"Isobel, they were some of the best people I knew, I trusted them with my life. They were brilliant people, now their brilliant daughter walks in their footsteps. Isobel you live out who they were and what they stood for daily. Your mother and father believed in friendship that would last, they loved deeply and they never would give up without a fight. Your mother was elegant, beautiful and showed grace to everyone, while your father was strong, even though he was from a prominent pure-blood family he chose to give that up to stand up for what was right. He was a true Gryffindor, he was determined to do the right thing even if it was seen as the wrong."

"Do you think I will be in Gryffindor?" Isobel asked as they reached a road.

"I think you will be in the right house no matter where you are, I also think you will be brilliant and an asset to your house. I am proud to call you my God Daughter and I will still be proud whichever house you are in." With that Remus looked around quickly and then held his wand up on the air. Isobel had learned along time ago not to question him. She could see London just over the hills, it had been well over 2 years since they had last been here. There was a low rumbling coming down the road and in a blink of an eye, stood a purple triple decker bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Norman Hill and I will be your conductor today." Said a small wizard with short grey hair.

"Hurry up get one, we haven't got all day" He rushed as Remus and Isobel stepped onto the bus. Norman handed them their tickets.

"Sit or you'll be splattered up against the window." He said as he turned to the front.

Isobel looked around and saw a few witches sitting in armchairs. She found an empty one and sat down, Remus found one as well. Just as they sat the but took off. Isobel thought to herself, if traveling by portkey was bad, this might be worse. They bus was weaving in and out off traffic into London, making sudden stops. The bus must have a spell cloaking it as no Muggles seemed to notice. Wizards and witches constantly getting on and off. The bus was all over the road, Isobel closed her eyes to try and hide the sickness that was creeping up her throat.

"We are here," Remus said, Isobel hurried off the bus and off the street. She noticed the building directly in front of her, Remus had told her about this pub, The Leaky Cauldron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Even though the sun still up he could see how tired Isobel was, he knew it was hard to travel by a portkey on the best of days but to follow it with a trip on the Knight Bus, that was mad. Turing to Isobel he noticed she was no longer the little girl with ribbons in her hair, slightly shy and yet so strong, the child who used to curl up on his lap listening to all of his stories about the Marauders, now had a new confidence about her, the beauty of her mother and a courage to stick with him even when he was at his worst. She had a heart of gold like her parents and a brain sharp as a blade. Perhaps it was all the reading she had been doing during their time in Switzerland, he may have never been able to give her much but he knew knowledge and love were the most important things a child could have.

"Can we go in?" Isobel broke the silence with her voice.

"Of course we can, what do you say we check into a room and grab a bite?" Remus could feel his stomach growling. Isobel nodded and entered the tiny pub.

"Oy Tom, can we get a room?" Remus asked the man behind the bar as if they were old friends.

"Why if it isn't Remus Lupin, for you I'll even throw in a drink." Responded the man Isobel assumed was Tom.

"Thanks but I don't drink as much now, try to be responsible," Remus nodded his head towards Isobel, "this is Isobel, my goddaughter, just here to get all ready for Hogwarts. Can we stay a while, until school starts?"

"Whose child did you say she was? Of course you can stay as long as you need." Tom handed Remus a key.

"Just some friends of mine, lost them during the war, we have been traveling all over. Thanks Tom, I think we will go drop off our bags and grab some lunch." Isobel followed Remus up the stairs of the dingy pub to their room. Throwing her bag down on the bed closest to the window, Isobel turned to Remus, she had a question weighing deep on her chest.

"Why don't you call my parents by their names? I don't even know their names. Or how they died, or who am I really?" Isobel felt tears forming and wiped them away.

"Oh Isobel, I don't even know where to start." Remus responded as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you remember how your mother was the daughter of the Ambassador of the American Wizarding Confederation? Your mother's parents, well your grandparents, were strongly against your mother and your father getting married. They refused to go to the wedding and they didn't speak to your mother for a while. One day when things with You-Know-Who were getting intense the Ministry of Magic asked all the foreign representatives to return to their homes for saftey. Your grandmother showed up at your parents unannounced while your father was out, your mother was 6 months pregnant, tried to convince your mother to leave your father and go home with them, to start new. But your mother loved your father, she loved you and had found a place she belonged. She refused your grandmother, who angrily went leaved but stated if anything happened to your mother, they would raise the you. Your mother would not let that happen, your grandparents had a very strict and outdated way of raising a child. Once your father returned they made plans and moved to a friends house for a while. Isobel, your grandparents were mad, your mother was scared of them and wanted to protect you. Things weren't getting better with the war and people were going into hiding, your family was one of many. You were hidden away and only I knew where you were." Isobel stared at Remus absorbing everything he was saying, he realized he couldn't tell her everything but that she needed to know enough to keep her from digging up the truth.

"In the summer of 1981 shortly after your birthday, your mother went out for supplies and never returned. She vanished and it was assumed that she was taken by You-Know-Who. This nearly destroyed your father, he knew he needed to protect you, except later, James and Lily Potter were killed. Between the death of your mother and this your father went slightly mad. He sent me an owl telling me to come for you. He left you at the house under a protection spell with a note, your journal and ring and went to the Potter's and was killed later that evening. Because of your grandparents, your parents asked me to hide their identities, you must not know their names. They want to protect you, I hope you can understand that." Remus hoped this was enough, it might only be partly true but he needed her to believe him.

"Thank you," Isobel choked back tears, even though she was only 11 she understood the importance of protecting people. Remus had taught her that every time the moon was full, you protect your family at all costs.

"If people ask I will call them, Elsbeth and Jonathan Noir from a small town on the ocean who died of dragon pox. I will keep the truth all to myself. Thank you for trusting me." Isobel said as she hugged Remus.

He wished he could tell her the truth but he had made a promise that dreadful night in 1981 to several people, it was the only way to protect her from the truth.

"Shall we go?" Remus could tell she was eager.

"Well, do you have you list?" Isobel pulled the Hogwarts letter from the bag on her bed and began to read it.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards_

 _Dear Ms. Noir,_

 _We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Isobel went to the next page to find the list.

"How are we going to afford all this?" She asked as she skimmed the page.

"I will worry about that, you just read it to me please." Remus asked as he fished around in his bag.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _Three Sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Wagging_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _-_ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phylida Spore_

 _-_ _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _-_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _-_ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 Set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 Telescope_

 _1 Set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl or a cat or a toad. Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

With that Remus and Lupin left the Leaky Caldron, to a brick wall, Remus raised his wand and with a few taps, and an archway opened up in the hallway. Even though Isobel had been in many wizarding communities, nothing she had seen was busy and amazing.

"Where do we go first?" Isobel asked slightly overwhelmed.

"Gringotts Wizarding Bank, stay close and follow me." Isobel followed closely on Remus' heels, she had read about this place with enchantments, goblins, dragons and all sorts of magic protecting the vaults. The entered the large marble building and walked to up the goblin.

"We would like to make a withdrawal from Ms. Noir's vault, 652 please, here is the key." Remus spoke not breaking eye contact with the goblin who signaled to have another thinner goblin come over.

"Show Ms. Noir and her guest to her vault." Sneered the goblin. Isobel and Remus followed him to a cart and climbed in. Remus acted like this wasn't the least bit strange but Isobel had never experienced anything like it. The cart started to move and the sudden movements reminded Isobel of her trip on the Knight Bus earlier that day. Isobel felt her body swing forward as the cart stopped by a big door with the numbers 652 written above it. The goblin hopped out followed by Remus. Isobel stumbled out feeling slightly nauseous. As the goblin opened the door gold, relics and treasures flicked, Isobel had never seen something like this before.

"It's all yours Isobel. Your parents wanted you to have what you would need. And don't go thinking all noble, I won't take it and you know it." Isobel couldn't even begin to comprehend what this could have meant for Remus, but yet she understood that for him it wasn't his way of life. She reached in and grabbed a small pouch and placed several Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. She never knew that she had anything from her parents apart for her father's empty enchanted journal which she wrote in from time to time and ring from her mother.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's and get some robes." Isobel stated as they left Gringotts. Remus followed her to the store full of children he assumed were all heading to Hogwarts. Isobel waited her turn and Madam Malkin finally pulled her up and fitted her with new black robes. Remus smiled to see Isobel so happy and proper looking. He had done his best but was never really able to by her new clothes when she needed them, she finally started to look like the legacy she truly was, even if she didn't know it.

Isobel was leading the way, she had heard of Ollivanders and wanted to get herself a wand. She noticed two red headed boys burst out of a building called Gambol and Japes, they were laughing and running towards Ollivanders. A short kind-looking woman came running out after them and ran right into Remus who happened to be a few steps ahead of Isobel.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I was trying to..." The woman stopped mid sentence and wrapped her arms around Remus.

"Molly!" Remus responded. "It has been far too long, Isobel, come here and meet my friend, Molly Weasley. And I assume these are your children?" He said as the two boys made their way back to their mother.

"Isobel, it is a pleasure to meet you, this is Percy," She pointed to a thin tall red headed boy.

"The twins Fred and George," She pointed to the two boys that had caught Isobel's eye earlier.

"I assume this will be your first year at Hogwarts Isobel? It is Ron's as well." Isobel noticed another red headed boy standing behind his mother.

"Nice to meet you all" Isobel responded.

A man down the block waved at Mrs Weasley and Isobel assumed this was her husband.

"Oh we must get going, Remus if you ever need anything please send an owl or come by the Burrow," and like that the sea of red-heads were off.

"How does she know who I am?" Isobel asked as they made their way to Ollivanders.

"To be honest, no one was convinced I could take care of you and the Weasley's were suggested. I didn't really know them that well but when I found you I went to take you to them and Molly helped show me to care for you and she believed in me. Shall we get you a wand?" Remus held the door open.

"Ahhh Ms, Isobel Noir, what an honour it is to have you come to me, Remus it is good to see you." The man behind the counter disappeared and returned with thin black box. He opened it and handed Isobel a beautiful gold toned wand.

"Try it please, I have been saving this for you." Mr. Ollivander said. Isobel held the wand as she had seen Remus do numerous times and gave her wrist a small flick, the wand lite up and Isobel felt as if she was a part of the want.

"Ahhh, perfect, pear wood like your mother's, unicorn hair like your father. This wand will never betray you as long as you are true to it and yourself."

As they left the store Remus broke the silence, "I have never known him to have a wand saved for someone or for someone to pick the right wand on the first try. Sounds like a pretty luck day."

They made their way through the stores, gathering all the things listed and probably several things that were not, but Remus wanted to make sure Isobel had all she could want from items that he used to get from Gambols and Japes, to a large bag of sweets from Sugarplum's Sweet Shop, to a few extra books from Flourish and Blotts and a beautiful Great Grey owl with the gentlest demeanor, Isobel named her Eve.

Upon returning to the Leaky Cauldron Isobel hurried up to the room and laid down on the bed, what an amazing day it had been and she was exhausted. Remus burst into the room.

"Isobel, I have to go, I can't explain, you're not in danger, I'm not in danger but I received a letter and I must go. I have arranged for you to stay with the Weasleys, Molly will travel her by Floo and you must go with her." Remus was out of breath.

"I don't understand." Was all Isobel could say, this day had been perfect and now it felt chaotic.

"I know, I am sorry I can not explain, but please know I am proud of you. You reflect so much of your parents. I will send you an owl as soon as I can. I love you Isobel. I must go." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. As Isobel exhaled he was gone. She wasn't scared or worried, more annoyed that people still felt the need to keep secrets from her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Mrs Weasley was standing there.

"Hello my dear, shall we go?" She asked as she waved her wand and all Isobel's things were packed into her trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the Burrow, Isobel." Mrs Weasley said as she stepped out of the sitting room. It was a cozy room and there were six people with fiery red hair staring at her. Isobel shifted uncomfortably where she stood, she felt odd, perhaps it was from traveling by Floo.

"Why did her hair just change red?" asked the girl standing by the twins. Isobel felt her face go red. She touched her hair and pulled it so she could see it, it was no longer her black curls but now long and red. She had forgotten all about being a metamorphmagus, she didn't know how to explain, her body was getting all hot, she felt ill and then suddenly everything went black.

Isobel woke you the next day, not really sure where she was or how she got there. She looked around the room and saw posters lining the walls of the Weird Sisters and the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. Mrs. Weasley entered the room with a plate of toast and cup of tea.

"Good morning my dear, are we feeling better?" She asked as she helped Isobel sit up and rearranged her pillows.

"Much better, thank you." Isobel remembered what had happened and felt slightly embarrassed.

"I'm glad to hear, I had heard you had quite the day yesterday. Arthur, my husband, sent a letter to Lupin as soon as you collapsed. We received a quick note from him explained all your travels yesterday. Seems you suffered a case of motion sickness, eat some toast and if you feel like getting up the children are playing outside." Mrs Weasley got up and opened the curtains.

"Mrs. Weasley, would you be okay with me just reading for a bit, I still feel slightly woozy." Isobel said as she took a sip of tea.

"Of course my dear, rest up, I'll come check on you in a while." And with that Mrs Weasley closed the door behind her.

Isobel decided to do some journaling, there was so much to write about from yesterday. It was the most she had heard about her parents and she wanted to remember it all. Once she was done she pulled out a few books she wanted to read before school started, she loved reading and now she finally felt that she was in one place long enough to actually start one. She finally decided to read 'Quidditch through the Ages'.

The room door opened and the girl from last night walked in.

"I am sorry about list night, I didn't mean to be rude, I'm Ginny by the way. Looks like we'ill be room mate for a while." She said as she walked over to the other bed against the wall.

"I'm Isobel, but you probably knew that. I didn't mean to frighten you last night. It's new to me, I don't really know how to control it." she said as she placed her book on the bedside table.

"Hey, do you want to go play?" She said pointing to the book. "I don't have my own broom but we can borrow my brothers, they are doing chores."

"Sure, let's go." Isobel said, pulling on some clothes and following Ginny outside. They snuck by her brother who were de-gnoming the garden and broken into the broom shed and grabbed two before heading out towards the orchard. Isobel had flown on brooms before, she had even played quidditch once with a few kids in France. She loved the feel of the breeze in her hair. Ginny and Isobel darted through the trees and were giggling until Fred and George appeared rather upset.

"Ginny, get down here and get off my broom." One of the brothers yelled. Isobel knew that they were in trouble and landed.

"Awe George, we were just having fun." Ginny whinned as she landed.

Isobel landed and handed her broom to the brother she guested to be Fred.

"I'm sorry" she said as her and Ginny turned to walk away.

"Isobel, where did you learn to fly like that?" He asked.

"My godfather made sure I knew how to fly, I had lessons when we lived in France last year."

"George, I'm going to stay here for a bit and fly around." Fred said as his brother went back through the trees.

"Can we stay?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, I think Isobel here, could be a great chaser one day." Fred said as he handed his broom back to Isobel.

They took turns flying around creating their own kind of obstacle course until Mrs. Weasley called them all in for dinner.

As Isobel sat down she felt relaxed, she liked it here, a real, normal, wizarding family. The conversation at the table turned to Hogwarts. Isobel loved hearing all the stories about it, it made it feel real.

A few weeks passed, Isobel was enjoying being around people her age and she had really hit it off with Fred and George, they made her laugh and we always up to something. She loved joining them and she knew that they did too because their parents seemed to get less upset when Isobel was there. Ginny and Isobel spent many nights talking and Isobel was glad she had a girl to talk to, she even let Ginny braid her hair. Isobel had also started to get to know Ron, she realized they had a lot of things in common, both were nervous about Hogwarts, about the work and what house they would be in. Percy stayed hidden in his room apart from meals and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had made Isobel feel at home, they even helped her work on learning to control being a metamorphmagus.

Isobel had written a letter to Remus telling him all about her time at the Burrow. She hoped he was well and was slightly nervous to the fact she had not heard from him but it was a full moon and it often would take a while for him to recover. She missed him, he had been all she had known for years and she liked how simple things were. But she was excited for the future held.

The night before leaving for Hogwarts, Isobel excitedly packed all of her books and things into her trunk. She would miss Ginny, but they had promised to write. They were sitting in their room when there was a scratch at the window. Ginny opened it and there was Eve, Isobel's owl with a letter. Isobel quickly opened it.

 _My dearest Isobel,_

 _Thank you for your letter, I am so happy to hear that you are doing well and enjoying your time there. I'm very pleased to hear that all the children have befriended you. It was something I had always wished for you. Friends are one of the most important pieces of life._

 _I am well, I was in Iceland helping out a friend. While I was there the moon took control. It wasn't that bad as some friends who took great care of me._

 _Anyways I am late to a dinner._

 _All my love,_

 _Remus_

 _P.S. Write to me when you get to Hogwarts. I am so proud of you._

It was short but Isobel knew it was from the heart. He never had been much for words. She placed the letter in her trunk and returned to talking with Ginny. The night was getting late and all giggling and talking was making the girls tired. Isobel tried to sleep but she couldn't, she was so excited and kept tossing and turning. Finally, slightly groggy she went down the stairs to kitchen to grab a drink of water.

"Can't sleep?" Asked the youngest red headed boy, Ron.

"Not really, I'm excited, nervous, worried, and happy all at the same time. How about you? Isobel said as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Mostly can't sleep because the family ghuel is making a ruckus. But I am nervous, but happy I won't have to de-gnome the garden anytime soon." They both laughed.

"Ron, I don't know if we will be in the same house but no matter what I will be your friend." Isobel stated as she finished her water.

"Thanks, well I might as well try and sleep." Ron walked towards the staircase. "Night Isobel, I'll be your friend too." With that he was gone. Isobel wasn't quite ready to sleep she sat on the couch a little longer and dozed off.

"Iz. Izzy. Izzle. Izz. Bel. Ella. Serious how are you asleep, Isobel." She opened one eye to see Fred and George sitting on the end of the couch. She had fallen asleep.

"You need to come up with better names." She responded and closed her eyes.

"We'll work on that but you might want to get up and get ready, we are leaving for King's Cross after breakfast. Mum's upstairs fussing over Ron and I'm sure she will want to make sure you're all ready." Isobel picked herself up off the couch and up the stairs. Ginny was up looking very unenthused to be up.

Isobel looked in the mirror, she wore a pair of blue jean and a jumper, she would change into her robes on the train as they would have to walk through King's Cross and magical folk were to blend in with muggles. Since working on her skills as a metamorphmagus she made sure her hair was normal with her long black curls. Mrs. Weasley popped into the room and approved of both girls and told them to head down stairs for a bite to eat.

Before long there were at King's Cross, each child had a cart with all their things on them. Muggles kept looking at them but that could have been due to the fact that Isobel's owl, Eve was putting up a fight in her cage. Finally they had maneuvered through the station. Isobel looked around, there was no sign for Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Percy, you go first." Mrs Weasley said. Isobel was shocked to see him going towards the wall dividing Platform 9 and Platform 10 and vanish.

"Fred your next." Fred and George smirked at each other.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George" Said Fred. "Honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother. Can't you tell I'm George."

"Sorry, George, dear. Isobel, you go after George." Isobel waited for Fred, who was saying he was George to go.

"Only kidding, I am Fred." He took off towards the wall and as he vanished Isobel went.

"Just run." She could hear George call out behind her. She moved her legs quickly and went right through the wall. It was busy on the platform, Fred and George waved her over, they loaded their things on to the train.

"You can sit with us if you want" Offered George.

"Yeah, we'll introduce you to all our friends." Fred said as George turned to a dark haired boy with glasses who looked rather lost.

"Isobel if you need anything, let us know and we will help you out." Isobel was please that she had made friends, all the Weasley's were pleasant people.

"Oy Fred, stop flirting and C'mere and help." George yelled. Isobel blushed, they weren't flirting were they? Fred just thought of her as a friend, a little sister. Fred ran over to help George as they moved the dark haired boy's trunk on the train. Mrs Weasley came over to say goodbye.

"Isobel, when you have time will you write? I wish I could come." Ginny said as her and Isobel hugged.

"Of course." Isobel was happy to have Ginny as her friend.

"Fred? George? Are you there" Mrs. Weasley raised her voice as she tried to peer into the train.

"Coming Mum" they said as they hopped off the train.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled out a handkerchief and started to rub the end of his nose.

"Mum-geetoof" He managed to pull away.

"Aaah, does ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose." George found this an opportune time to tease Ron.

"Shut up" Ron murmured under his breath.

"Where's Percy" Mrs. Weasley asked trying to scour the crowd.

"He's coming" Isobel responded.

"Mother I can not stay long," Percy said as he approached the group. "I'm up front, the prefects have the first two compartments to themselves.

"Oh, are you a perfect Percy," Fred joked, "you should have said something we had no idea." Isobel chuckled as for the last several weeks that was the only thing that Percy talked about.

"Hang on, I remember you saying something about it." Said George. "Once. Or Twice."

"A Minute." Chimed Fred.

"All summer" cantered George.

"Oh shut up." Said Percy fixing his silvery prefect badge.

"How come Percu gets new robes anyway?" Asked George.

"Because he's a prefect." Responded Mrs. Weasley as she turned to speak to Percy,

"All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there." She kissed him and he was off. Her attention focused on the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

Fred interrupted. "Blown up a toilet? We've never done blown up a toilet."

"Good idea though, thanks Mum." George nudged Fred with approval.

"It's not funny. And look after Ron...and Isobel." She said.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us. But we will keep an eye out for Isobel." The boys laughed.

Isobel started to tune out the conversation and promised Ginny for the 59th time that she would write her in any and all free time.

"How did we know it was Harry Potter?" Fred asked as both Ginny and Isobel's attention was dawn back.

"We saw his scar. It's really there- the lightning." George said.

Isobel looked up on the train and saw the dark haired boy, Harry Potter, she felt sad for all he had gone though. But she understood a lot of it to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud whistle sounding.

"Hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Ginny started to cry as they all rushed to the train.

Fred and George went one way and Isobel was right behind them, finding their compartment they sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oy Iz this is Oliver Wood, I was tell you about him when we were our flying the other day. He is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Oliver, this is Isobel, she can fly faster than anyone I've seen and she was just on an old Clean Sweep Five. Right George?" Fred asked as he welcomed Oliver to the compartment.

"She is really good." George said as he rummaged around for something in his bag.

"Well it's nice to meet you Isobel, I'd love to see you fly sometime. It really is too bad that first year can not play quidditch, Gryffindor is in real need of some good players." Oliver was an intense burly boy who spoke very enthusiastically.

Isobel was looking at her sandwich that Mrs. Weasley had packed her when she noticed it was actually Ron's, they must have been mixed up in the rush of the morning. Isobel was about to stand up when a boy with dreadlocks came bursting into the compartment.

"Fred, George, where have you been? I wanted to show you something. Hello Wood, hope your summer was well. Any way look at... Who are you?" He spoke quickly and noticed Isobel in the corner of the compartment next to Fred who was now eagerly waiting to see what the dreadlocked boy had.

"That's Iz, errr Isobel." Fred's cheeks went slightly rosey. He had apparently decided that 'Iz' was the nickname that would stick for Isobel.

"This is Lee, he's in Gryffindor too." George chimed in.

"Nice to meet you, I will be back I need to go find Ron." Isobel said as she stood up to see that Lee had opened a box with a rather large and hairy spider.

"Awww Ronikines needs to be checked up on." George joked and Fred pushed him.

"Shut up" both Fred and Isobel said in unison.

She ventured out of the compartment not knowing where Ron was she started to peer into other compartments. Mostly everyone was rather friendly, she met a boy who had lost his toad and told him she would keep an eye out. Eventually she came to a cabin where Ron sat across from the boy that she and the twins had helped,

"Hey Ron, I think we mixed up our sandwiches." Isobel said as she poked her head in.

"Come in and I'll look" said Ron.

Isobel went to sit next to Ron as his rat, Scabbers, moved. Isobel was not a fan of rats.

"Can I sit here for a while? Lee Jordan has a tarantula in where I was sitting and I'm not keen on spiders." She asked the boy she assumed was Harry.

"Yeah, of course" he responded.

"Here you go,Isobel" Said Ron handing Isobel the sandwich.

"Thanks, I'm Isobel by the way." She said as she reached out to shake the boy's hand.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. " He said.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" said a small dimpled woman.

"Just a few Chocolate Frogs for me please." Isobel said as she pulled some coins from her pocket. Harry joined her as he bought several different things off the cart Isobel went back inside and handed Ron a chocolate frog.

"Thanks" he said as tucked it in his pocket.

Harry returned and looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Mum always forgets that I don't like cornbread." Said Ron turning over the sandwich in his hand.

"Swap you for one of these," offered Harry holding up a pumpkin pastry.

"You don't want this, it's dry, she hasn't got much time ya know, with five of us."

"Go on. have a pastry, you too Isobel."

"Thanks. Ron's mum is one of the sweetest women I've met, she does try." Isobel said trying to offer some encouragement.

"What are these?" Harry asked holding up a package of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not real frogs, are they?" Isobel snickered

"No, it's enchanted." She responded.

"It's the card you want, I'm missing Agrippa" Said Ron, Harry looked confused.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them to collect of a famous witch or wizard. I've got about 500, but I'm still missing Agrippa and Ptolemy" said Ron as he watched Harry open his Chocolate Frog and pick out the card.

"It's Dumbledore!" He said excitedly. Isobel opened hers as she heard Ron explain that wizarding photos move. She handed Ron both her cards, they were probably ones he had but she didn't collect them.

"I'm going to go chang." Isobel announced as she got up. She knew the train ride wouldn't be over for a while but was eager to get into her new robes.

In the hallway back to Fred, George, Oliver and Lee's compartment she ran into girl already in her robes with bushy brown hair and the toadless boy. Isobel was feeling friendly and decided to introduce herself.

"Actually I haven't but I will keep looking as I head back to my compartment. I'm Isobel by the way."

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville." Said the bushy haired girl.

"Nice to meet you." Isobel shook both Hermione and Neville's hands and headed off to her compartment. She opened the door and tripped over Lee who was sitting on the floor.

"I am so sorry" Isobel felt slightly embarrassed and as she thought about the fact she was embarrassed she knew her hair was changing. Fred and George started laughing and Isobel snicked until she noticed Oliver, Lee and a girl with long dark hair pulled into a braid who all looked slightly scared.

"Don't worry, I'm a metamorphmagus, my appearance changes with my emotions. I'm Isobel by the way." she tried to keep a straight face but Fred and George found her hair to be hilarious.

"I'm Angelina, do you control it?" she asked

Isobel concentrated to change her ears to elephant ears. Everyone burst out laughing, she managed to pull off bunny ears and a lion mane. A voice echoed throughout the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be transported separately."

Angelina got up to change into her robes and Isobel grabbed hers as well and headed out to change. As the train came to a stop everyone unloaded from the train. Fred and George waved to Isobel but headed in the other direction.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here." Called out a giant man with long shaggy hair. Isobel stood with Harry and Ron. They all started to follow the giant man down a steep and narrow path until they saw it, Hogwarts, it was across a beautiful lake perched atop a mountain.

"No more than four in a boat." Isobel ended up in a boat with people she didn't know, but she didn't care this was a truly spectacular sight. The boats started to glide across the water, before long they wer climbing out of the boats and walking up into the castle.

As the doors opened to a large entrance hall with a tall witch was there to greet them.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."Said the giant man.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." said Professor McGonagall.

Silently all the first years followed her to a smaller chamber, looking at the castle and each other.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly. Before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses, the Sorting is a very important ceremony, while you are here your house will be something of a family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room."

"The hour houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in from of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her speech ended with her staring at Neville who had just been reunited with his toad, Trevor. She had left and everyone began to murmur. A few ghosted passed by but were quickly rushed by Professor McGonagall who had returned to lead them in. She lined them all up. Isobel was excited and nervous but she was ready. The doors to the Great Hall opened.

As the first years all gathered at the front of the beautiful room filled with four table,each representing a house, an enchanted starry sky as the ceiling and the professors at the front, Isobel noticed an old, dirty patched hat sitting on a stool. All of a sudden one of the patches opened and started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black,your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a thinking cap."

As the hat ended everyone cheered. Professor McGonagall stepped back up and started reading off every ones names in alphabetical order, the hat would be place on the student's head and they would talk and be sorted into the house. Isobel didn't know what house she would be in, but she would soon find out.

"Isobel Noir." Everyone's eyes shifted to her as she slowly made her way in front, she sat down and closed her eyes as the hat was lowered onto her head.


End file.
